


A war different than before

by Sutherland9



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Captain America - All Media Types, Code Geass, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Maximum Ride - James Patterson, RWBY, Storm Hawks (Cartoon), World War II - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: (Multiple series. More inside. One big story) The Second World War. The largest conflict mankind has ever seen. However... Inspired by the words of one of his Generals.. Stalin decides to aid his allies. While Germany is more of a threat.. Japan would prove an interesting opponent for the USSR.





	A war different than before

A far different war, a X-overs + RWBY Crossover fanfic | FanFiction

(Stalin's bunker, Moscow. December 12, 1941).

Stalin sat at his desk, in his bunker, overjoyed with the news. The previous day, his foolish and arrogant enemy, Adolf Hitler, declared war on America. Hitler had already doomed himself, however. He was already fighting both the Soviet Union and Great Britain, two of the world's three most powerful countries, at the same time. Now, that he had declared war on America.. He was fighting all three at the same time. Having not just Great Britain to support him.. But, now also.. America, Stalin smiled.

However.. While Hitler declared war on America.. America's focus, was going to be fighting Japan. After all, the whole reason America was in the war.. Was because Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. This crossed his mind.. But, felt like an opportunity. The Soviet Union had defeated Japan, before. During their border conflicts, in the 1930's. However, the Soviet armies were unable to spread further influence, in the Pacific. Defeating Germany, would no doubt grant Stalin further influence in Europe… But, if he ignored Japan… Spreading influence in Asia, would be difficult.

Germany was far more of a threat to the USSR. Given Hitler's desire to conquer all of Europe, and how he would stop at nothing to get it. However, Japan… Hitler's ally.. Feared Russia. Having lost the territory battles.. And seeing what Stalin's soldiers had done to the Japanese soldiers. Not wanting that horror, to befall any other citizens.. Emperor Hirohito of Japan, declared that under no circumstances, is Japan to provoke the Soviets.

Stalin mentally debated what he should do. When, suddenly… Stalin's best General walked in. The man with the highest possible rank, in the entire Soviet military. The only man to have his rank. The rank of Grand Field Marshall. Or, Generalissimus of the Soviet Union. His appearance, could only be described.. A Werewolf, in the Soviet uniform. Medals all over his chest, and epaulettes on his shoulders, showing his high rank. His name… was simply.. Sergei.

Stalin asked, as if Sergei was a close friend, "Comrade Sergei. What a pleasant, but completely unexpected surprise. " Stalin hadn't summoned Sergei. Though Stalin's NKVD, knew everything about everyone in the USSR.. Sergei was the only man in their country, they couldn't follow. They couldn't observe. The only man.. Whom Stalin himself, was too afraid to monitor.

Sergei could appear.. Whenever he wanted.. And Stalin, if he weren't in the room, would never know.

Sergei said, "Comrade Stalin." He sat down, across from his nation's leader. He said, "Have you heard the news?"

Stalin replied, "That Hitler was stupid enough, to declare war on America?" He laughed, "That idiot believes, he can take on all three of us at once, and win!"

Sergei said, his expression unchanged, "Comrade Stalin… I was not referring to that." He poured them both a glass of vodka, "I was referring to Japan's attack on America." Sergei had a unique interest in America. Shortly before the Communist Revolution of 1917, Sergei sent all his living relatives to America. In order to protect them from the war. After which.. He proudly became a Bolshevik. However, he still kept in touch with his relatives in America. Both Lenin and Stalin would distribute their letters to him.

Stalin gave him the letter. Sergei took the letter and saw that they were safe. Stalin asked, "Happy now?" He stood up, "Now.. You and Comrade Khrushchev were placed in charge of protecting Stalingrad. How, may I ask, is it going?"

Sergei said, "Poorly." Other Russian Generals, would lie to Stalin about their success fighting the Germans. Saying they were victorious, even though they were truly losing. They did this, out of fear. Telling Stalin what he wanted to hear, so he wouldn't kill them. Or worse. Sergei and his fellow General, Zhukov, understood Stalin in a way no other Russian Generals could. They were the only people who DARED tell Stalin the truth.

Stalin asked, "Why? You are a native of that city, I figured you would know how to protect it."

Sergei was born in Stalin, back when it Tsaritsyn. A mere peasant, in the Russian Empire, as Stalin himself once was.

Sergei said, looking down, "It is not that I have no desire, to protect my home.. It is that I have grown bored fighting the Germans." Stalin motioned for him to keep talking, "The Germans are a threat to our home… However, they are NOT true warriors. They are dogs, wielding guns. Rather clumsily, if I may add."

Stalin seemed confused, "And what… Would you consider TRUE warriors, Sergei?" Stalin had seen Sergei fight. Seen him kill Tsar loyalists, and Germans.. Rather savagely, but given the lycan.. That was no surprise.

Sergei replied, "Our army.. The Americans.. And the Japanese." He took a photo out of his pocket, "The American president.. Wishes a deal." The photo was of destroyed Russian cities.. And American boats, destroyed by the Japanese.

Stalin smiled, "I have a deal. If they help us with Hitler.. We will help them with Japan."

Sergei replied, "Why not.. The other way around?"

Stalin thought about it.. As always… Sergei was right. He said to his greatest General, "As if this moment.. The USSR.. is at war.. With Japan."


End file.
